The present invention relates to doll masks, and particularly to doll head mask which have many movable parts so as to present a vivid effect.
The decorating masks worn by children have in generally two sides which are tied with respective elastic cords. The defect of this design is that the elastic cords are too tight to be worn comfortably. Moreover, the mask will make some difficulties to the breathing or viewing of the user.
In order to avoid this problem, a decoration with a simple structure is disclosed by the applicant of the present invention. In that, a hair ring is utilized to be mounted to a doll mask. However, some other patents disclosed mask with shielding effect, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,992, xe2x80x9cMasquerade, Carnival, or Party Maskxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,747, xe2x80x9cHead-mounted Double Motor-drivenxe2x80x9d. Moreover, some patents disclose hair rings which have other fittings, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,747, xe2x80x9cHead-mounted Double Motor-drivenxe2x80x9d However, above mentioned patents can not achieve the object of being worn comfortably for a longer time and shielding the face. Thereby, they are necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a doll head mask, which may improve the defects in the prior art.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a doll head mask comprising a hair ring; the hair ring being a cambered rubber ring; and a doll mask for shielding a face of a user wearing the doll mask and being connected to a hair ring. After the doll mask is mounted to the hair ring, the hair ring is worn upon the head of the user for covering the face of the user. Two sides of the doll mask are extended with respective connecting pieces, and a distal end of each connecting piece is pivotal connected to the hair ring. The lower portion of the doll mask is a movable jaw. The movable jaw has two pivotal shafts; one of the pivotal shafts is connected to the doll mask and the other one is embedded into a cambered groove in the doll mask. Moreover, the doll mask is formed by a plurality of small elements.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.